


Colleen's Confidence

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Colleen lives, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, I guess it could be read as Alex/Nikita? maybe?, One Shot, Teamwork, Wordcount: 500-1.000, medallion, minor Colleen & Alex & Nikita friendship, stick, well she's coming back anyway but here she doesn't die to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: The Minotaur stops briefly, perplexed as to why his prey is suddenly armed with a big stick.Colleen takes a leaf out of Teddy Roosevelt's book in order to outlast the Minotaur and the Gorgon.An Escape the Night AU.





	Colleen's Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm late on this one. Yes, I know she's coming back anyway. But better late than never, am I right?

Matt disappears in a flash of light. Colleen visibly panics, screaming Matt's name with the desperation of a girl on her last legs of life. Nikita, who wasn't present for the previous rescues, shrugs and steps to the side.

It's Alex who keeps his wits about him.

"Colleen," he hollers, _"run!"_

She takes to her heels, sprinting through the maze like an Olympic runner vying for a gold medal. Alex, meanwhile, goes to grab the last piece of the medallion, hoping to assemble it before time runs out for his friend.

Nikita blinks in confusion. "What is going on?"

"We can save her," Alex insists. "We saved the others. We'll save her too."

To which Nikita replies, "Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I busted my ass to win for you, bitch?" She sounds annoyed, but there's a hint of reluctant affection in her eyes.

While this is going on, the Minotaur roars and lumbers after Colleen. The Duchess scrambles through the maze, keeping one eye open for anything she can use to defend herself. Finally, she catches sight of a really big stick, which is just lying there unattended next to one of the walls. "Oh, thank God!" She grabs it and hoists it high into the air as the Minotaur barrels around the corner. "Stay back!"

The Minotaur stops briefly, perplexed as to why his prey is suddenly armed with a big stick. Then, he decides that it doesn't matter and lunges for Colleen anyway, whereupon she jumps out of the way and whacks him with the stick. He wails in pain.

"Don't try it, bitch!" yells Colleen. "I _won't_ let you hurt us this time!"

Just as the Minotaur is about to strike again...

"Minotaur, _stop!"_

Both Colleen and the Minotaur turn their heads towards this new sound. It's Alex, standing straight-backed and tall, Nikita by his side, holding the now-completed medallion high in the air. The Minotaur reluctantly ceases his attack on Colleen, but not before Colleen hits him a few more times with her stick. Nikita snorts.

"Kill the Gorgon," orders Alex, "and bring me her key."

The Minotaur stomps away. Colleen, Alex, and Nikita follow him outside (Colleen clutching her stick and complaining under her breath about how "that wasn't _fair,_ Nikita, you _cheated,_ we _all_ saw you cheat"). There, they find the Gorgon.

When she sees that a) no one is dead, b) the Minotaur is out of his maze, and c) he's now running towards her with murder in his eyes, the Gorgon looks afraid for a second before her expression morphs into hopeless rage. "Minotaur!" she screams. "How _dare_ you—"

She never gets past the word "you" before the Minotaur ends her wretched life.

Colleen and Nikita cheer.

"Minotaur," says Alex once the murder part is over, "return to the maze and stay there."

The Minotaur does what he's told, but he's clearly not happy about it. Colleen giggles at the petulant look on the monster's face as he stomps away. "He's crankier than my son at bedtime," she jokes to her friends.

Nikita frowns, clearly confused. "Your son? _What_ son? You don't have a son."

"I will once I get out of here," declares Colleen confidently. "No thanks to _you!_ Seriously, Nikita, what was _that_ about?"

"Like I said, I had to win, and you're alive, so don't complain," is all that Nikita has to say on the subject.

"What about Matt?"

"We can talk about this later," interrupts Alex, who clearly doesn't want to get caught in the middle of a girl fight between two such formidable ladies. "Right now, we should just get back to the others and tell them what went down."

So they do.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon, Colleen! ;)


End file.
